


From the Heart

by Say_Anything



Series: From the Heart [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Slice of Life, but i literally have so many of, family fluff and adventures i couldn't fit in HoC, other ships mentioned but not really in focus!, so i wont invade those tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: Fluff one shots and extra backstory/worldbuilding from my fankid AU: She-Ra: Heart of CourageFollow the lives of Ash, Willow, and Luna (as well as their parents) and the crazy adventures they got into as kids.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Lonnie (Minor), Merista/Seahawk (Minor), Perfuma/Scorpia (Minor), catra/therapy
Series: From the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056251
Comments: 37
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562) by [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> Hello!! As the summary said... I have a lot of little bits I've written for the HoC universe, that won't fit in the main fic without being extraneous to the plot. But there's a lot I wanna share in terms of backstory, and relationships, and world building and fun side stories!  
> A few minor angsty bits, but mostly it's just good family fluff.  
> If you're interested, I hope you all enjoy! And thank you all, sincerely, for your amazing support on Heart of Courage.
> 
> This first one is a bit angsty: A look into Glimmer's perspective on the unfortunate birth of Luna...
> 
> TW: for stillborn baby

Through the haze of her exhaustion and pain, Glimmer realized one thing; the room had gone deafeningly silent.

Silence wasn’t what was supposed to come after the hours of work to deliver their baby. After the nine difficult months of carrying her. After the stress of the complicated spell to conceive her.

Or maybe it was? Glimmer wasn’t sure anymore through the tired fog addling her brain. All she did know was the buzz of anxiety spreading through her limbs and the sick twist in her gut as she began to hear quiet murmurs from the healers, that had  _ still _ not returned with the baby.

She felt Adora squeeze her arm, and press a kiss to her temple, but before Glimmer could turn to her for comfort, her presence was gone too. Glimmer was left alone as Adora approached the tightly gathered group of healers and she felt cold.

Cold and scared, and like a child herself as she tried to wrap her mind around what might be happening. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Something was wrong and she didn’t know what. She began to shake as she heard Adora’s voice rise talking to the healers.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty…,” It was Marlena who offered her condolences, and Glimmer didn’t need any more to realize what had happened.

“No… She--,” Adora trailed off in disbelief and Glimmer felt her heart break.

Their baby was gone.

Or rather, she’d never  _ been _ . 

And they hadn’t even known it would end like this…

Glimmer knew the pregnancy had been difficult, but she’d attributed it to the errors made during the conception ceremony. But she hadn’t suspected disaster upon her birth. In fact, it seemed that up until this moment, the baby had been developing just fine.

Should she have known?

Glimmer couldn’t help the guilt that consumed her as she wondered if there was some way she should have felt it. Maybe she could have prepared them both. Now she just felt weak, her body wracked with sobs as Adora’s voice cracked, panicked, somewhere in the back of her mind.

This had to have been her fault. Somehow she’d messed up. She’d once again been the cause of the loss of someone she loved. Maybe she’d fallen into something, slept in a way she shouldn’t have, eaten something bad, something… _ something _ … Why else would it have been so sudden? Why else would her own body betray her—betray them, to such an extent?

Marlena was beside her now, attempting to console her through the tears, but Glimmer pushed her hands away. She didn’t want consolation. She wanted Adora to come back so she could beg her forgiveness.

Before the spell, her wife had seemed so happy. Ecstatic even, to start a family of their own. Of  _ her _ own. And more than anything, Glimmer had wanted to give her one. To give  _ them _ one. She’d failed not only herself, and her kingdom, and the baby… But Adora too.

And that was the knowledge that hurt most of all. Her wife’s heartbreak was evident as she shouted for the healers to let her see the baby.

The body...

Glimmer wondered if she would be forced to look at her too. To feel the lifelessness in her small limbs. Or study the features that she could see growing to match her and Adora’s. The eyes she knew she’d never see full of light. What color would they be? Part of her didn’t want to even look at the baby. The larger part of her knew she’d regret it if she didn’t.

_ Luna, _ she thought of the name they’d picked, wondering if the child could hear her somehow. Did babies have souls or spirits? Where did  _ they _ go when they died…? Would Angella be there to guide her to some afterlife Glimmer couldn’t even fathom. It made the tears flow faster to imagine her own mother meeting her granddaughter like  _ this _ .

Would Angella be disappointed in her too?

Suddenly, the room filled with brilliant light and She-Ra stood before them all, cradling the tiny baby in her hands. Glimmer knew what she was attempting to do as she touched her forehead to the small purple-ish one. It couldn’t work… It couldn’t…. Back when Adora had used her healing in the past, there was always still a vestige of life to spark. Something to awaken.

Unless….

Glimmer’s hand flew to the Failsafe scars still etched into her chest. Back then, when using it to stop the Heart had snuffed out her own life… Adora had drawn her back. She’d restored Glimmer’s heartbeat with the power of her love. Maybe… If she let herself hope, for just a moment---

The blinding light that faded into nothingness as Adora returned to her normal form. And a moment later, an ear splitting baby wail filled the room.

Glimmer felt her limbs go weak, her body wracked with grateful and overwhelmed shivers as she realized Adora had saved her once again. Their baby would live. She was alive. The healers were busying around her. And although the screams and wails should have concerned her, all Glimmer felt was relief.

Adora stumbled towards her, shaking almost as hard as Glimmer was as she sank down onto the bed and wrapped Glimmer in her arms, solid and firm.

Glimmer gripped her back, burying her face in Adora’s neck. The guilt could wait for another time, another conversation. For now, she just cried and whispered, “Thank you, thank you…” over and over again.

Adora just held her tighter, the occasional kiss landing on Glimmer’s shoulder or temple.

They only separated when the baby was brought to them, swaddled and cleaned and staring up at them with soft blue eyes. 

Eyes that matched Adora’s.

Ones that Glimmer thought she’d never see but were filled with light and life. And as beautiful as the ones she’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Adora…,”

“I know.”


	2. Adora Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this fandom has really been bringing me down lately, unfortunately to the point that it's difficult to even make glimmadora content and feel good about it. I tried to bust this oneshot out today as a boost, I hope ya'll enjoy it. Let me know.
> 
> This is set in Heart of Courage Chapter 4, during the flashback when Adora calls her family during her space mission. She gets home and has a tender and fluff morning with her wife and daughter.

Adora practically bolted down the runway of the ship as it landed near Bright Moon, shouting a quick goodbye to Bow and Entrapta who were headed back to Dryll. It was barely past midnight, the moons still high in the sky, but Adora dashed through the grounds in the near pitch dark..

It had been a particularly long trip, especially after the discovery of her destroyed Home planet, Eternia.

Luna’s call nearly two weeks ago had left her homesick, exhausted, drained and eager to see her family again, Adora flew into the castle,startling a few guards as she went. They jumped into defensive positions, but Adora didn’t stop; simply shouting “It’s me” as she shot past.

She scrambled down the hall, slowing to a barely controlled speed walk until her bedroom door was in sight. Heart stuttering in her chest, Adora pushed open the doors to find quiet and darkness. In the silver light of the moons, she could see Glimmer—her sparling hair dazzling as always—curled around a tangled bundle of sheets that Adora knew _must_ be their daughter.

Heart swelling with affection and relief at being able to _hold_ her family without light years between them, Adora tugged off her boots and jacket and crept towards the bed. Sure enough, as she got closer, she could make out both Glimmer and Luna bundled up together. Luna was pressed into the curve of Glimmer’s body, her little nose stuck directly against Glimmer’s chest—tiny snorts escaping her, although Adora knew she would tantrum if moved. Glimmer looked equally as peaceful, one arm draped over the three-year-old’s little body, her chin atop Luna’s messy shock of two-toned hair.

Luna was old enough to sleep in her own room most nights. But Adora knew she also tended to be a bit clingier when either she or Glimmer went away on missions. And Glimmer had never been able to say no when their daughter asked to sleep in their bed.

Careful not to wake them, Adora slipped behind Glimmer, pulling up the scattered blankets and tucking herself around her wife. The relief, and overwhelming sense of peace, was instantaneous. The familiar softness and warmth made her anxieties melt away. She was safe here. She was home and loved and safe.

Adora pressed a tender kiss to her wife’s cheek, using one hand to reach over and gently stroke her fingers through Luna’s hair. Luna snorted and wiggled, but both remained fast asleep.

Sighing, letting happy tears sting her eyes, Adora made herself comfortable and sunk into the pillows. She exhaled deeply, her breath ruffling Glimmer’s hair as she fell fast asleep beside them, hoping it would be a welcome surprise come morning.

It absolutely was…

Adora woke to the _plap_ of a soft and tiny palm on her cheek. Blinking the sleep away, she opened her eyes to see Luna’s large round one’s inches from her own. She gave Adora a wide and toothy grin.

“Mornin’, Mama!” she squeaked, tackling into Adora’s chest, humming and hugging her with tiny arms. “Mama’s home!”

Adora couldn’t even be upset by the rude awakening, she hugged Luna back and nuzzled into her soft hair, pressing loud and wet kisses to her head that made the three-year-old squeal.

“Mama, you surprised us!” Luna exclaimed, resting her chin on Adora’s chest to peer up at her. “I counted fourteen days. You said!”

“I did,” Adora hummed proudly, brushing her wild bangs back. “You counted all fourteen?”

“Yeah!”

Luna’s squeal seemed to make Glimmer stir. Always the heavy sleeper, her wife reached for the spot Luna had been all night—presumably to quiet her—only to wake much more quickly when she felt the spot empty.

She rolled slightly, to be met by the curve of Adora’s body and then the blonde felt her relax. She sunk into Adora’s chest, turning her head slightly to peer at both of them with a sleepy squint.

“Hey you,” she murmured in a voice still not entirely conscious. “When did you get back…?”

“Early this morning. I didn’t want to wake you,” Adora assured her, pressing a tender kiss to her soft and warm lips.

Luna watched them curiously, then patted Adora’s cheek rapidly to regain her attention. “Mama, mama, I wanna tell you a story.”

“What’s your story?” Adora asked as Luna sat up on the blonde’s stomach. She grabbed the toddlers hands, letting Luna lean into her own in a precarious balancing game. Glimmer rolled onto her other side, tucking herself against Adora’s body, one hand resting against her chest and her cheek smooshed into the blonde’s shoulder.

Luna waved their conjoined hands around as she excitedly relayed her story. “Me an’ Willow went swimming, in Ploomria! Ash didn’t come cuz he hates water. But Miss Perfuma gave me floaties and I floated down a whole river.”

“Oh?” Adora lowered her hands, bringing Luna close enough to kiss her forehead. “That sounds so fun, Lu. Were you and Willow all by yourselves?”

“Yeah!” Luna’s smile was half proud and half devious.

“They were not,” Glimmer murmured against Adora’s neck.

Adora chuckled, craning her neck to kiss Glimmer’s forehead as well. Her wife shifted, humming contentedly, but looked otherwise exhausted. A tiny flash of guilt coursed through Adora for having been gone so long. She knew Micah and her other friends would help Glimmer where they could.

But this was Adora’s family, _her_ responsibility.

“Oh yeah, Mommy was there,” Luna corrected herself. “But she didn’t swim cuz she’s the Queen and if bad guys came she’d have to fight ‘em. And you can’t fight in a swimsuit!”

Luna made herself giggle.

“Says who?” Adora shot back. “Your Mommy could fight bad guys in a potato sack if she wanted!”

Luna’s laughter turned into a happy cackle at that imagery. “Potato sack!”

She wiggled and bounced slightly, forcing an ‘ _oof_ ’ out of Adora as she pressed down on her stomach.

“You are _way too awake_ right now,” she chuckled, lifting Luna off her middle and easily holding her above their heads. “Don’t you know how early it is?”

Luna didn’t answer, too busy giggling and kicking her feet around like she was swimming through the air.

“She’s been very excited for you to come home,” Glimmer explained, drawing herself out from Adora’s neck with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and began to push herself up when Adora stopped her.

“Hey, get some more rest,” she insisted, bringing Luna down from the air and cradling her close to keep her from squirming. “I’ll take care of Luna this morning. You deserve it after two weeks on your own.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get up with you two. I’ve slept plenty.” Glimmer’s cheeks turned a bit pink, her lavender eyes darting away. “And… I missed you.”

Adora blinked, a slow smile growing as she saw Glimmer catch her bottom lip between her teeth. Smirking, she sat up, hoisting Luna with her who was still babbling to herself.

“You missed me? What, do you have a crush on me or something?”

Glimmer’s gaze flicked up, smirking at the challenge. “Not sure sarcasm is a good look on you, sweetheart.”

Grinning, Adora leaned forward and kissed Glimmer gently, pulling back far enough to murmur, “I missed you too” then closing in for another kiss then a third.

“Mama,” Luna’s whine broke then apart. “I want kisses too!”

“Oh you want kisses?” Adora challenged, flipping the toddler onto the mattress and peppering kisses all over her fat cheeks and little nose. Luna broke into hysterical giggles, kicking her legs so viciously that Glimmer had to teleport out of the way.

She reappeared near the entrance to their chambers bathroom, smiling softly at her family before slipping inside.

“Alright, Lu,” Adora straightened, allowing the energetic toddler to sit up, still panting excitedly. “Let’s calm down and go make breakfast ok?”

“Yeah!” Luna nodded and wiggled off the bed backwards, dropping onto the ground and scurrying for the door.

Chuckling to herself, reminded of how much work it was to care for their bundle of energy every day, Adora followed Luna to the bedroom door, helping her push them open.

Luna darted out immediately, shouted about what she wanted to make for breakfast. The little girl dashed down the hall before Adora could stop her, luckily a few guards passing by quickly made an about face to follow her.

Sighing affectionately, at least knowing she was safe within the castle walls, Adora was about to follow her when she heard her wife again.

“Adora.”

Turning, she saw Glimmer had reappeared just behind her. Soft hands took hers, pulling her gently back into the room. Glimmer’s teasing gaze had gone, replaced with a deep tenderness in her lavender eyes.

“Bow called me the day after you did and told me more about what you found…,” she raised one hand, cupping Adora’s cheeks and gently stroking her thumb over soft skin. Adora closed her eyes, leaning into her wife’s comforting touch as the memories of a scattered empty graveyard filled her head again.

“I’m so sorry…,” Glimmer slipped her arms around Adora’s waist and held her close, her face once more pressed into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Despite everything, Adora’s heart swelled with joy. She took Glimmer in her own arms, wrapping tight around her shoulders and nuzzling into her soft hair.

“It’s alright,” she murmured, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth and softness of Glimmer’s body pressed against her own.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Glimmer’s honest words reverberated against her neck. “Whatever you need… We’re all here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

Adora’s smile widened at the familiar words of intimacy between them.

“It’s alright, Glim, really.” She drew back slightly, gazing into lavender eyes that sparkled with love.

Adora cupped her wife's cheek, thumb brushing lightly over soft lips. “My family was never up there.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened slightly as she understood moments before Adora said the words.

“You’ve always been _here_ ,” Adora murmured, leaning down and capturing her wife’s lips in a tender and promising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Old Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set once again after events in chapter 4 of Heart of Courage. Little Luna learns about more of Adora's scars and appreciates her for the hero she is.

A lazy and sunny afternoon had Adora playing with she and Glimmer’s five-year-old on the floor of their bedroom. Luna had gathered what seemed like _all_ of her toys from the toy chest, scattering them around and switching which ones she knocked together in mock battles.

Adora helped, playing the bad guys that Luna’s toys defeated. The child was currently smacking a toy Pegasus with her She-Ra doll.

“Honey, you know the Pegasus is usually She-Ra’s noble steed. They shouldn’t be fighting,” Adora informed her, as Luna battered at the stuffed Pegasus relentlessly.

“Telling her how play with her toys will get you nowhere, ‘Dora,” Glimmer mused from the bed, where she was reading a dense novel she’d picked up in the library.

Sure enough, Luna just loosed a fearsome growl and smashed the She-Ra doll on top of the Pegasus, defeating it once and for all.

“Well… You got him,” Adora sighed.

Luna dropped the toys, suddenly peering curiously at the back of Adora’s hand. She crawled closer, sitting halfway in Adora’s lap and poking one stubby finger into the back of Adora’s thumb.

“Mama what’s your owie from?” she asked, and Adora peered around Luna’s blonde head to see her pointing at a silver-ish scar near her thumb knuckle.

“Oh, that’s old, Angel,” she mused, picking her hand up for Luna to examine. “I got it when I was uh… _Play fighting_ with some friends.”

In reality, Lonnie had split her skin open with a hard whack of their practice batons when they were both child trainees. But Luna was still young, she knew nothing about Adora’s past in the Horde. And Adora was not eager to tell her the full truth.

Their child currently looked up to her as the perfect person. The perfect parent. Adora couldn’t handle the twist in her gut at the thought of what Luna’s reaction might be to learn that _she_ used to be one of the bad guys.

Glimmer looked up from her book again, dog earing the page as Luna pointed out another scar on Adora’s forearm.

“What’s this one?” she poked it to make sure Adora knew which one before peering up at her with curious blue eyes.

“That’s from…,” Adora had to pause to think of _where_ she’d gathered many of these ancient scars. “Uh, I think this one is from when I crawled through the dirty vents when I was your age, playing with Aunt Catra.”

She grimaced, recalling the infection that had spread in her wound from the rusty metal of the Fright Zone. Catra had insisted on exploring the vents and tunnels when they were very young. Adora had not only gotten injured in the process, but they’d also been punished by Shadow Weaver upon being discovered.

Luna, now utterly absorbed in mapping her mother’s many scars, propped herself on her knees, scanning visible skin.

“Another one!” she exclaimed pointing to Adora’s collarbone.

Adora craned her neck to see the scar Luna pointed at.

“That one is your Mommy’s fault,” Adora snickered, and Luna looked aghast.

Glimmer groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “Don’t remind me. I felt so bad.”

“It was just a hairline fracture, Glim. It healed quick,” Adora chucklled, adding to herself ‘ _and I was used to being used as a punching bag by everyone back then.’_

“Mommy hurt you?!” Luna shot a dangerous glance at Glimmer, who looked genuinely afraid for a moment.

“We were practicing our fighting moves,” Adora explained, touching Luna’s chubby cheek to regain her attention. “Your Mommy teleported _really_ high and knocked my own sword back into me! I ended up with a bad cut and a _slightly_ broken bone.”

“I’m sorry…,” Glimmer murmured, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout reminiscent of Luna’s current one.

“It’s okay, babe,” Adora chuckled. “It was pretty cool back then _and_ now. Honestly, I was too mesmerized by watching you fly through the air to block properly.”

Glimmer huffed; her cheeks dusted pink.

Luna plopped down on Adora’s lap again, scanning her legs. Unfortunately, thanks to the temperature of the evening, Adora wore shorts that exposed a blotchy one on her thigh.

“This!” Luna looked back at Adora, head thunking against her chest.

“Uhh…,” Adora frowned, struggling to remember.

Glimmer finally slid off the bed, sitting across from her family amidst the array of abandoned toys.

“That one you got the first time you tried to cook in the castle kitchen,” she smiled, tracing the uneven red blotch with her finger. “I don’t think you realized how hot ‘boiling’ water was before you accidentally dropped the pan.”

“Oh right,” Adora winced at the memory. If not for her pant leg she imagined the burn and subsequent scar might have been much worse.

“And these ones,” Glimmer took Adora’s left wrist, revealing three dark knicks on the inside. “Are from when we tried practicing our knife tosses with blades we stole from the armory.”

“Right,” Adora snickered, remembering how she’d tried juggling them to impress Glimmer and ended up getting blood on the floor instead. “Bow really went off on ‘sword safety’ that afternoon.”

Glimmer giggled too. “A little too late.”

Luna ran her tiny fingers over the knicks and then turned to face Adora again, touching familiar scars on her jaw. Ones Adora was forced to see every day in the mirror.

“These ones, Mama?”

Adora looked over her head, exchanging wary glances with Glimmer.

These ones Catra had left long ago, during their battle at the Sea Gate. Her cheek still stung thinking about it, even though she and Catra had begun rebuilding their friendship six years ago now.

“Uh… A very mean person gave me these,” she explained quietly.

Luna’s eyes grew round. “A bad guy?!”

With a pained smile, Adora nodded. “A bad guy. But as She-Ra, I had to fight a lot of bad guys. You get lots of scrapes and owies being She-Ra.”

Luna pursed her lips, nodding in stern agreement. “Did you win though, Mama?”

“In the end,” Adora replied as she felt Glimmer’s fingers wrap around her own. She squeezed lightly in a silent acknowledgement of her wife’s support.

“Did you get your back owies from bad guys too?” Luna asked.

Adora’s chest tightened.

Their daughter had seen the scars last year during a very unfortunate bath time. Back then, it had shaken Adora so much she’d broken down in tears that night. Even still, part of her felt shame now that her daughter knew. The scars represented more than her struggles as She-Ra. She bore the weight of her broken relationships, her lost past, her choices and her destiny on her back. And she would for the rest of her life.

“Mama?”

Realizing she’d gone silent, Adora tried to shake off the memories, and the visceral feeling of sharp claws digging into her skin. “I, uh—,”

Glimmer quickly picked up for her as she saw Adora’s eyes fill with tears. She took Luna into her own lap, holding the curious toddler close and kissing the top of her head.

“Your Mama got those scars being very brave and very strong.” She kept eye contact with Adora, the sparkle in lavender depths seeming to grow brighter. “She protected all of us, protected Bright Moon with her whole heart. And she got hurt doing that. But those scars are very important, because they remind us that your Mama is a hero.”

Luna’s eyes were wide with awe. She wiggled out of Glimmer’s grasp and scooted back towards Adora, plopping in her lap again and grabbing her hands.

“Yeah! Mama’s a hero. She beats all the bad guys!” Luna waved Adora’s hands around by the wrists, making punching noises. “She’s She-Ra!”

Adora’s throat tightened and she removed her wrists from Luna’s grasp, wrapping them around the toddler’s chubby middle instead. She pressed her cheek to the top of Luna’s soft head, squeezing her eyes shut.

Glimmer scooted to sit beside them; Adora felt an arm and soft wing curl around them both.

“You know what else your Mama is, Lu?”

Luna shook her head, blinking up at Glimmer.

“Before anything else, she’s Adora,” Glimmer mused, stretching to kiss her wife’s tear-stained cheek. “And _she’s_ the biggest hero of them all.”

“Yeah,” Luna agreed, her voice uncharacteristically melancholy.

Adora sniffed loudly, overwhelmed with love for her family as she turned to meet Glimmer in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Adora closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Glimmer’s. It was a calming and intimate gesture they’d used for years, since the fateful day they’d lost Angella.

Luna whined slightly, getting up on her knees again to join the cuddle, bonking her forehead against their chins.

“Ow…”

Chuckling through her tears, Adora turned her attention to their daughter, pressing a few kisses to her cheeks and nose. Luna fell back; giggling harder as Glimmer poked her belly with tickles.

Adora knew that the painful memories of some of her physical scars would never fade, but the ones on her heart were healed every day by the unconditional love of her family.


	4. A Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a step backwards and not much to do with Luna's story, but it was a bit of fluff set in the pre-Heart of Courage timeline that I wanted to share  
> Enjoy some Glimmadora Moms fluff

Glimmer couldn’t sleep.

The insomnia happened more often than not thanks to the rapidly growing baby, but for some reason, tonight--her restlessness was particularly infuriating. 

Maybe it was the uncomfortable heat in their bedroom as summer arrived in Bright Moon. Maybe it was the meeting she’d had with the head of the city of Elberon today. Maybe it was the slightly patronizing way she’d felt her father had spoken to her upon noticing her agitation.

Regardless, Glimmer was frustrated and in pain and tired of spending nights staring at the wall while her wife slept peacefully beside her. 

Unaware. 

Glimmer wasn’t sure how Adora slept through the restless shuffling and adjusting of pillows to find a more comfortable position. Maybe she’d just become accustomed to it after nearly eight long and difficult months now.

But Glimmer was ready to snap.

She jerked her legs out, kicking at the pillow she kept nestled between them. It felt too soft, no longer offering the support it should and itching her inner thighs. The other pillow she kept pressed beneath her left side (the side she hated but was now commanded by the healers to sleep on), was pushing into her cheek and it kept popping back whenever she adjusted it.

Besides the discomfort of her useless pillows, Glimmer knew she’d done too much today. She loathed being relegated to bedrest. But this far along--she had pushed her activity today. Her legs and feet ached, throbbing with each flustered heartbeat. And the dull, ever present pain that existed in her lower back was even more intense tonight.

Glimmer wanted to cry. More than that she wanted to sleep. But that certainly wasn’t coming any time soon. Part of her just wanted to sit up and scream, toss the dumb pillows away, blow something up with a blast of magic. 

It was difficult enough spending some days in bed so sick she could barely stomach water, but to be unable to rest when she was supposed to?! Glimmer tried to calm herself. To remind herself what would eventually come from all this. A baby. A family.

The family Adora had wanted so badly. Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remind herself of the day she’d told Adora that the conception spell had worked. 

The way her wife’s eyes lit up like stars, the absolutely brilliant smile that spread her perfect lips. She’d been so happy. Completely overjoyed.

And Glimmer was too. She wanted this. She wanted this for both of them. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but in the end, they would have their happy ever after.

If all of that was true…Why were furious tears finally leaking down her cheeks?

Glimmer choked back a sob, more concerned with waking Adora than unraveling the complicated emotions inside of her. She cried at the drop of a pen now anyway, this would pass.

Except it didn’t. 

The mere act of crying just made her want to cry harder and soon, despite her best efforts, Glimmer was shaking and sobbing into her pillow.

Adora snapped awake at one particularly loud cry that Glimmer couldn’t stifle.

“Glim?” She rolled over, voice slightly slurred as she became more conscious of her wife curled into a tearful ball. Upon realizing that it was indeed, sobbing she was hearing, Adora lurched into a sitting position. 

A slightly shaking hand landed on Glimmer’s shoulder.

Adora’s voice held barely contained panic as she asked, “Glim? Are you okay? What happened? Are you--? I mean should we--?”

Shaking her head, Glimmer wordlessly quieted any panic she knew Adora harbored for their ‘labor plans’. 

“I’m fine,” she sniffed loudly, guilt and shame washing over her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

“No, what? Glimmer...,” Adora’s tone sobered into frustration, making Glimmer bristle in retaliation until she realized that Adora was moving to crack open the large window at their bedside. The sweet rush of cool night air hit Glimmer’s wings, ruffling her feathers and overheated skin. Glimmer felt half of her tension melt away right then and there.

“Are you hurting?” Adora asked, returning to the bed, her strong and calloused hand landing on Glimmer’s shoulder. She squeezed just slightly and Glimmer realized how truly tight her entire body was wound. Deciding she felt too terrible to argue for Adora’s comfort and let her rest, Glimmer just sniffed and nodded.

“Sorry..,” she mumbled, curling into herself.

“Baby, no…,” Adora murmured. She leaned down and pressed a soft lingering kiss to Glimmer’s warm cheek. “You don’t need to be sorry. I wish you’d woken me up sooner instead of laying here in pain. Hang on, okay. I’ll be right back.”

Adora’s weight disappeared from the bed again and the yellow glow of their bathroom light blinked into existence at the corner of Glimmer’s vision. She waited patiently, wiping the sticky tears from her cheeks and sniffling as her sobs died away.

After a few moments Adora returned, setting something on the bedside table before crawling back into bed. She adjusted some of her own pillows, creating a pile to sit up against and then gently pulled Glimmer up into a sitting position.

“Hang on,” she said again, taking some of Glimmer’s firmer pillows and laying one against her own stomach, the other propped on her shins.

“Mkay, cmere.” Satisfied with the set up, Adora guided Glimmer into her lap. She leaned back against Adora’s chest, the extra buffer of the pillow between them making it easier to relax, while the one near their feet took just enough pressure off her aching legs. 

“A little better?” Adora prompted, her lips brushing Glimmer’s temple as she continued to adjust her annoyingly pregnant body in her wife’s arms. 

Finally, figuring she was as comfortable as she was ever going to get, Glimmer murmured a quiet confirmation, tipping her head back against Adora’s shoulder. Humming, the blonde kissed her forehead and then reached for the object she’d brought from the bathroom. The quiet pop of a bottle opening told Glimmer exactly what it was. The plant-based oil Perfuma had gifted them upon learning of the pregnancy. She absolutely swore by the stuff to not only be safe for use, but clean and comforting with no residual greasy feeling of regular lotions or oils. 

Adora expertly poured a generous amount into her palms and then pushed up the hem of Glimmer’s sleep shirt, exposing her belly to the cool air. The oil was warm though, when it touched her skin, already heated by Adora’s calloused palms. Despite the fact that the woman behind her was literally a warrior demigoddess, Adora’s touch was exceedingly gentle. 

She’d done as much research as she could upon discovering Glimmer’s pregnancy. Scouring the library for hours, pouring over how exactly she could be the perfect partner to her wife during this process.

And luckily for Glimmer, Adora had mastered the art of prenatal massage. 

Closing her eyes, Glimmer breathed in to calm herself--the air leaving in a heavy sigh. Letting herself sink further into her wife’s embrace, Glimmer turned her face into Adora’s neck, inhaling her earthy scent as strong hands rubbed gentle circles around the taught baby bump.

“How long have you been awake?” Adora murmured against Glimmer’s hairline, keeping her voice as low and soft as her circling palms.

“I dunno,” Glimmer grumbled, relaxed by the intimacy with her wife--although her body still ached. “Forever? I haven’t really slept for a week now.”

“Glimmer,” Adora’s sigh was admonishing, her fingers now drawing vertical lines over the swell. “Why would you let yourself suffer all night? I’m right here. I  _ want _ to help you. I’m your wife.”

“You’ve  _ been _ helping me,” Glimmer shot back, a little too irritably, but Adora didn’t stop her ministrations. “I dunno. It’s been months. You’ve been doing your part. You need rest too.”

Adora shook her head, her chin ruffling Glimmer’s bangs. “Glimmer---This isn’t… A 50/50 split? Okay?  _ Especially _ not on days where this--,” she paused, using one hand to roll all the way around her belly, implying the pregnancy as a concept, “--Is really hard on you. All the discomfort you’re dealing with --The sick days. The _ least _ I can do is be whatever you need at any hour of the day… Or night.” They shared a quiet chuckle. “This is my baby too, yknow? And I can’t help ‘carry her’. But I can absolutely carry you. I thought maybe eight months of this might’ve made that clear.”

Glimmer huffed. “That’s a long time for you to keep the mindset.”

“I signed on for the long haul when I gave you this,” Adora took Glimmer’s hand, rolling her thumb over the wedding band on her finger. Glimmer flushed, squeezing Adora’s fingers and closing her eyes as a firm kiss was pressed to her temple.

Much to Glimmer’s dismay, Adora took both of Glimmer’s palms, placing them over the baby bump where her own had been and then pushing Glimmer forward just slightly, creating some space between them.

Before Glimmer could even ask what she was doing, those powerful hands were on her shoulders, thumbs kneading into the tight muscles of her neck. Glimmer barely choked back a relieved groan as the rock hard knots in her shoulders were slowly worked out.

“You did too much today,” Adora stated matter of factly, her tone just a bit angry. Glimmer smirked, she could almost see the frustrated wrinkle in her wife’s brow. 

“The ambassador from Elberon wouldn’t talk to anyone else but me,” Glimmer reminded her, jerking slightly as Adora began traveling downwards, pressing her knuckles into the bands of muscle between her shoulders, careful to avoid her wing sites.

“Yeah,” Adora growled. “I know. And screw that guy. He should know better than to pester the Queen. The pregnant Queen.”

“I can handle it, Adora.”

“Well if you’re gonna be stubborn about being on your feet so often, we should make this a nightly thing. Massages before bed. Always.” Adora’s frown was more pronounced when Glimmer looked over her shoulder.

“I’m not gonna turn down any opportunity to have your hands all over me,” she teased with a wink.

Adora’s gaze didn’t change. She shot a challenging and icy blue glare back, smirking slightly as a particularly deep roll of her thumb made Glimmer downright moan.

“Your charm won’t work on me tonight, Starlight,” Adora insisted, moving callous palms down to Glimmer’s lower back and beginning to tackle the steel knots there. “I’m still upset with you for trying to hide this. Can you feel this, Glim? This is harder than a rock….Harder than Swift Wind’s head.”

“I feel it,” Glimmer grunted, wincing--her lower back was in so much pain the massage wasn’t really feeling great at the moment.

“So you promise then?” Adora continued, digging a little deeper and drawing a pained gasp from her wife. “You let me in on this. Every second. I’m a part of this too. Right? We need each other.”

“R-- _ right… _ ,” Glimmer’s choked sob turned into a sigh of relief as Adora’s intense ministrations broke through the knots and left her entire back buzzing with warmth. “I promise, ‘Dora… I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Adora pouted, her voice a whine. Brushing Glimmer’s sparkling hair aside, Adora kissed the back of her neck tenderly. “I’m your wife. I love you. I don’t want to see you hurting if I can help it. Now lay back.”

Glimmer followed her orders without question, a little distracted by the dominant air her wife was exuding. Maybe she would need to frustrate her more often…

As she fantasized, Adora propped her against the pillow mound and moved herself down to kneel by Glimmer’s legs.

She paused only to grab more oil and then began massaging Glimmer’s sore feet with strong fingers. She worked diligently, brow crinkled, moving onto Glimmer’s calves and thighs using long strokes with the heel of her palm.

Within minutes Glimmer felt as if her entire body was now floating on a cloud. Every ache, pain and frustration was gone -- brushed away by her adoring wife’s tender ministrations. Adora kept working, however, scooting to focus on Glimmer’s thighs, her attention falling to the still exposed baby bump.

Adora glanced up at Glimmer, briefly meeting lavender eyes with mischievous blue ones before she lowered herself to murmur to the baby.

“Little Baby, the first thing I want you to know about your Mama, before anything else, is that she’s the most stubborn woman in all of Etheria.”

Glimmer snorted, a genuine smile spreading her lips, despite the pointed jab. Any time Adora spoke to the baby, it made Glimmer’s heart melt. Absolutely turning her into a puddle of love for her doting wife.

“Oh  _ me? _ ” Glimmer shot back, feeling feistier than usual. “I’m the stubborn one? Okay, Miss. ‘I will betray the Queen’s direct orders any time I feel like I’m more right than she is.’”

Adora’s smirk was downright devious as she squeezed Glimmer’s thighs. “That’s ‘ ** _Mrs_**. I will betray the Queen’s direct orders any time I feel like I’m more right than she is.’” Adora grinned as Glimmer scoffed.

She leaned forward, braced her palms on either side of Glimmer’s hips, and murmured against her lips, “Like right now.”

Smiling, Adora pressed a soft peck to Glimmer’s lips, who adamantly refused to respond at first, until Adora kissed her again and tugged her lower lip between her teeth.

“‘ _Dora_ ,” Glimmer whined, chasing her lips as the blonde flopped down to lay beside her, one hand resting firmly on her belly. “What are you doing?”

“Doting on you,” Adora teased. She squirmed closer, laying a few gentle kisses against Glimmer’s belly. 

Sighing, Glimmer leaned back against the pillows and resigned herself to subtle torture. Adora kept her lips close to Glimmer’s skin, beginning to speak in a hushed voice to the baby.

“Now that I helped your Mama relax, you want me to tell you a bedtime story?”

At that exact moment, they both felt a strong kick. Glimmer jumped and Adora looked up at her, mouth hung open in an ecstatic grin.

“She said yes,” Adora whispered excitedly. 

Quickly, Adora adjusted herself, laying down with her head resting in Glimmer’s lap--propped just slightly on the swell of her belly. The warmth of her cheek and brush of her lips tickled Glimmer’s exposed skin as she spoke:

“Okay, this is a good one. It’s long, but it’s the best story I know….”

Smiling, Glimmer slid a hand into Adora’s hair, gently running her fingers through the blond locks as she watched her, heart swelling with love.

“It’s about a super ordinary girl. Who, one day, became the legendary warrior She-Ra. But that’s not the coolest part. The best part about this story is how she fell in love with the beautiful Princess of Bright Moon.”

Tears gathered in the corner of Glimmer’s eyes, a wave of overwhelming love for Adora washing over her. As the story began in earnest, Glimmer closed her eyes, succumbing to the warmth of Adora’s body against hers, the comfort of her careful touch, and the overwhelming knowledge that a silly mission for a sword in the woods had instead brought her the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thoughts, comments and critiques are welcomed and much appreciated.  
> Until next time...


End file.
